


Karmy one shots

by Spobylove9



Category: Faking It (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-27 15:27:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 30
Words: 14,755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7624042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spobylove9/pseuds/Spobylove9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Karma and Amy one shots. A mix of happy and sad one shots. Some have been requested to me and others I came up with. I am always taking requests so feel free to do so. (I do not write Smut)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Dream of us falling in love

Karma's eyes flew open, fear filled them like she was scared of something...yet nothing was happening. Her eyes scanned her dark bedroom, as though she was looking for something or someone, but emptiness surrounded her. She sat up in her bed, as her eyes went to her phone. She took her phone, the time was seven in the morning, early for a Sunday. 

She had been having the same dream for over a week now, a dream of being with Amy, kissing Amy...loving Amy, and she was scared of what it meant. She had always thought she was straight, that she only liked guys..but was she wrong. She loved the feeling of kissing Liam...but kissing Amy was magic, it made her smile, it made her feel as though fireworks surrounded her and kissing Liam never made her feel that way. Kissing Amy was like the most amazing thing she had ever felt, if she had one wish, one thing she could do before she died...kissing Amy would be it. 

Karma made her way to the door of her room, turning the handle to find her mom on the other side. 

"Hey pumpkin" She smiled, as she handed Karma some tea. 

"Hi" Karma set the tea down beside her, and smiled. "I have to go"

"You're not dressed" Her mom laughed

"Doesn't matter" Karma pushed past her mom, and made her way out of the house "This is important."

"Bye honey bear!" Karma heard her mom yell, as she ran down the street. 

Her thoughts racing as she ran down the street in her pajamas at seven in the morning. It was still a little dark outside, and nobody was around, kind of creepy. But Karma knew that if she didn't do this now, she never would, she would freak out and tell herself it was nothing and that she was in love with Liam no big deal..but that wasn't the truth, she loved Amy, and Amy had to know. 

Soon Karma found herself knocking on Amy's front door, her hand pounding without thinking about the fact that it was very early on a Sunday. The door flew open, with Lauren standing in front of her. 

"Hey..I need to see Amy" Karma smiled

"I don't think she is up" Lauren fake smiled "It is seven, and the weekend..maybe you should leave and make yourself not look like a monster..and then come back when the sun is up" 

"Um...It's really important , I didn't have time to get ready" Karma rolled her eyes, annoyed at how rude Lauren can be.

"Well you can't come in" Lauren pushed the door closed, but Karma grabbed it shoving it back open. Karma ran past Lauren, and up the stairs. She found herself standing in front of Amy's door, a little scared to open it..not really knowing what she was going to do. 

"Oh just open it' Lauren said, as she went into her room.

Karma's hand shook as she turned the knob, the door slowly opened as her heart beat got faster and faster. She soon found herself face to face with Amy, her hair all messy and her face tired as she looked a little freaked out. Soon Karma's eyes scanned down Amy, realizing that she was only wearing her underwear. Karma's jaw dropped, her heart beating even faster than it already was, she was stunned by the beautiful girl standing in front of her and the fact that she wasn't dressed was making Karma motionless and frozen. 

"What are you doing here?" Amy asked, sounding a little confused, but Karma couldn't seem to respond, all she could do was lunge into Amy's arms. Her arms holding onto Amy like she would lose her as her lips smashed into Amy's. Amy's body reacted, moving back a little shocked as Karma flew into her, but soon falling into the kiss with ease. Their lips intertwining, until they needed air. 

"Why?" Amy said almost out of breath. 

"I have been dreaming of you all week..and I know why" Karma smiled "I love you."

"I love you too" Amy smiled, They made their way hand in hand to Amy's bed to sit down. 

"So.." Amy laughed "What were we doing in this dream" 

Karma pushed Amy a little, a smile on her face. "Well...let me show you."


	2. Dance with me

Amy smiled as Karma danced around the room in only her underwear. Amy's eyes followed Karma as she laughed drunkenly around their room. 

"Baby" Karma wined, pulling Amy off the bed. "Dance with me?" 

Amy swore that Karma sounded like a little kid right then, just like she did when she asked for things when they were kids, it was cute. 

"Of course my eagle" Amy giggled, pulling Karma close to her. 

"Eagle?" Karma laughed 

"Yeah...because seeing you was amazing" Amy smiled, rubbing her nose on Karma's. 

"I am so happy that I got you to fall in love with me" Karma kissed Amy's nose gently. 

"Karma" Amy stopped her from dancing, holding her still. "You don't get someone to fall in love with you, they fall in love with you because of who you are." 

"Well.." Karma giggled "Then I am glad you love me, because all I need is you." Amy laughed, pulling Karma to the bed, both of them falling to the bed in a mess of limbs, hair and giggling. 

"I love you babe" Amy kissed Karma's forehead, as they laid there on the bed. 

"I love you more" Karma laughed, kissing Amy's lips sweetly.


	3. Jealousy

Karma watched as Sabrina and Amy laughed, she could feel jealousy boiling up in her little twelve year old body. She held ice to her wrist, which was red and swollen because Sabrina hit her with a jump rope. Sabrina swore it was an accident, and Amy believed her of course...but Karma wasn't falling for Sabrina's super nice act. She knew Sabrina was pure evil. 

Karma got up and walked over to Amy and Sabrina, dropping the ice on the floor even though her wrist really needed it. 

"Hey" Sabrina smiled as Karma approached them "Does your wrist feel any better?" 

"Like you care" Karma rolled her big hazel eyes. 

"I don't understand" Sabrina responded "What do you mean?" 

"You hit me with the jump rope on purpose!" Karma yelled "Just like you pushed me in the lake on purpose, and you tripped me on the stairs on purpose, you are trying to get me hurt so I can't hang out with you!" 

"Karma I swear it was an accident...I'm a little clumsy that's all" Sabrina smiled 

"Karma your acting crazy" Amy said loudly "Why would Sabrina want to hurt you?"

"Because" Karma screamed "She wants you all to herself, she wants me to get hurt so bad I get sent home and she gets a new best friend. Well guess what Sabrina, you can't have my best friend! she is mine, she is the only person who is always there for me and understands me. She is my best friend! and I love her." 

Amy is shocked by the last part, but when she looks into her best friends big hazel eyes she can tell that Karma really meant it....she loves her. Sabrina ran off, seeming very upset. Leaving Karma and Amy looking into one another's eyes. 

"I..I..I'm sorry Amy--" Karma started, but then got interrupted by Amy smashing her lips into Karma's. Karma could taste Amy, like strawberries. Karma and Amy both saw fireworks and heard them too, It was that amazing. 

"Wow" Karma smiled, out of breath 

"I know" Amy smiled.


	4. You are perfect to me

"Is he ok?" Karma cried

"Let me get a doctor to talk to you" the nurse took the phone in her hands, calling for a doctor, who then showed up. 

"Karma" the doctor approached a crying Karma. 

"Yeah" Karma looked up, sadness filling her eyes. She was so scared, was her dad ok?

"Your father is going to be ok" He started "However he did have a major heart attack, and will need to stay here for awhile, he will need to take it easy for now"

"But he..he will live?" Karma asked

"Yes" he smiled, "I have to get back to him now. " The doctor made his way down the hall, leaving Karma all alone. 

Karma turned around, to find Amy standing there. 

"Karma" Amy flew into her arms 

"Amy" Karma whispered, holding her tight. 

"Is he going to be ok?" Amy asked

"Yeah" Karma smiled, as they came apart. "But this made me see that life is short"

"It's not so short" Amy smiled, her fingers intertwining with Karma's. 

"It's too short to not go for what you want" Karma squeezed Amy's hands tight, and then smashed her tear soaked lips into a confused Amy's soft lips. The sweet taste of sugar filled Karma's mouth, as the sound of fireworks rang in her ears. 

"Wow" Amy came out of the kiss with a smile spread across her face. 

"I know" Karma laughed 

"I did not see that coming" Amy giggled, "Why did you do that?" 

"Because I love you Amy" Karma's eyes widened with fear "I love you so much, and I couldn't just sit back and not be with you anymore."

"How long have you loved me?" Amy questioned

"Forever" Karma giggled "But, I didn't know until I had a dream about us last year...about kissing you and I have tried to act like it was nothing...but then seeing you with Reagan was killing me, and being with Liam was killing me, and then you said you were over me and I, I just need to know you still love me..please say you still love me." 

"Karma" Amy smiled "Of course I love you"

"Really?" Karma smiled through the tears. 

"How could I not?" Amy pressed her head to Karma's "You are so...perfect" 

"I'm far from perfect" Karma laughed, wiping her eyes

"Well, you are perfect to me" Amy giggled "Because I love your imperfections...making them perfect to me."

"So.." Karma smiled "Are we?" 

"Yes."


	5. Goodbye

Karma and Amy grew up together, they were always side by side from day one. Sadly all good things must come to an end, but this ending was not what they wanted. Most people assume their friendships will end after high school because of distance, or college being too much, or even just drifting apart...that is not what Karma and Amy got. 

During high school their relationship changed. They kissed, and Amy fell for Karma, but Karma didn't catch her. After Amy admitted how she felt everything was weird. Karma always was an optimist and tried her best to fix everything, keeping the friendship together by mostly ignoring how Amy felt. Sadly this didn't really work, Amy's feeling didn't go away like Karma wanted. During their senior year of high school Karma was still ignoring her own feelings, and Amy was still in love with Karma. However they both became used to this and their friendship was going well. Senior year was great for Karma and Amy. And after they graduated everything seemed fine, until the weekend that they were both going to move into their dorms. Karma was going to UC LA, and Amy was going to NYU. They both got into amazing schools and were about to start living the dreams they had wanted their whole lives...except that they wouldn't be together. 

The day was August fifth and Karma was all packed and ready to go, she was going to make a stop at Amy's house before she left. She drove up and parked in front of Amy's house. Karma made her way to the door, knocking slowly as she thought about the fact that she wouldn't see Amy again till winter. Nobody answered the door, she rang the bell...nobody answered again which wasn't surprising to Karma as Amy's mom was at work and Lauren had left already. So she slowly turned the knob and realized the door was unlocked. She walked up the stairs and made her way to Amy's room. The door was already opened so she just walked in. 

Blood coated the wall behind Amy's bed. Karma's eyes got wide as she made her way to the bed slowly. 

"Amy!!!" Karma screamed as she fell beside Amy on the bed. 

"Kar" Amy couldn't finish the sentence. Her hair was red from the blood, and so were her clothes. Four gunshot wounds, in her shoulder, stomach and arm. 

"Amy" Karma cried, tears pouring from her eyes. "What happened?" 

"He...Liam" Amy's breathing was heavy. 

"Liam?" Karma asked "he did this?" 

"9...1...1" Amy whispered before her eyes fluttered closed. Karma pulled her phone out and called 911, then she sat beside Amy again, lacing their fingers together. 

"Amy?" Karma smiled sadly down at her dying friend "I love you" 

"I..know" Amy's eyes barely opened as the words escaped her mouth. Karma let herself lean over Amy and press their lips together, she could feel Amy kissing her back. After awhile Amy's lips stopped moving, and Karma knew why. She pulled away, letting her tears fall onto Amy's face. 

"Goodbye" Karma whispered before she sat up.


	6. Done

Amy was done, she was done trying to get Karma to see, to see that she is in love with her, to see that just friends isn't enough. Amy was sick of hearing Karma go on and on about Liam, and she was sick of having to pretend it doesn't bother her. Amy was sad that she was done, sad that her and Karma were done, but she couldn't keep going on like this. 

Karma was tired, she was tired of pretending she loves Liam, tired of having to come up with random things about him to obsess over. Karma was breaking at the thought that Liam loves her, and Amy doesn't. Karma was done, she was done lying about loving Liam, and she was done seeing Amy care less. Karma was done. 

Karma was on her bed and Amy was on the floor. Karma was talking about Liam, and Amy was shoving her face in a pillow, trying not to hear how Karma was so in love with Liam and his perfect lips. 

"I mean they are so pink and soft" Karma said, in her normal excited manner. 

"Oh my god!" Amy screamed, jumping up "Shut up Karma. Just shut up I don't care about Liam and his perfect pink lips." Karma's eyes got wide, and Amy's breathing got heavy as they stared at one another. 

"Um...what's your problem?" Karma asked annoyed, as she stood up and came face to face with Amy. 

"My problem?!" Amy yelled "You are my fucking problem Karma... You never shut your giant mouth.. you never listen to anyone else yet you expect me to listen to you go on and on about fucking Liam, Liam and his amazing hair, Liam and his perfect lips, Liam and his beautiful eyes, Liam and his fucking cute voice Karma I don't give a shit about Liam." 

"Wow" Karma screamed "I listen to you all the time Amy, I love to listen to you"

"Really Karma!" Amy rubbed her face "Cause if you really listened then you would see that I fucking love you." Amy's breathing got heavy as she realized what she had just said. 

"I guess I am a bad listener then" Karma smiled "Because If I had known that I would have done this ages ago." Karma took Amy in her arms and their lips met in a passionate kiss of love and anger. Amy's hands on Karma's hips and Karma's on Amy's neck, they fell backwards onto the bed, their lips not coming apart once.


	7. Giant hot donut

Amy was walking to the bus stop, she was not in a very happy mood because Karma was forcing her to go to Shane's Halloween party. She tried to convince Karma that they should stay in and eat candy and watch scary movies, but Karma wanted to party. 

"Amy!" Karma yelled as she ran to Amy and flew into her arms, almost causing her to fall, but she didn't. 

"Karma" Amy smiled as she picked Karma up in her arms and spun her around. 

"I think we should make Halloween a little different this year" Karma giggled as Amy placed her down on the floor. Amy was confused. 

"What do you even mean Karma" They started for the bus, "Isn't a party enough."

"No" Karma said bluntly "We will arrive at the party separately and then meet there" 

"Why?" Amy muttered, kind of annoyed 

"Then we won't know what the other is wearing until we get there" Karma said as though Amy should have guessed that was the reason. 

"Great" Amy rolled her eyes "So I have to find you there...In a giant crowd of half naked drunk teens?" 

"Yep" Karma giggled

"And I don't even get to know what you're wearing" Amy added "Making the whole finding you even harder" 

"I will be the sexiest girl there" Karma laughed, and Amy blushed bright red at the thought of Karma dressed sexy. 

 

Later that day, well night now Amy was outside of Shane's house. She slowly walked up to the door and opened it, assuming she didn't have to knock. And she was right, drunken teens, wearing barely anything covered the house, dancing, kissing and well..drinking. Amy barely fit through the door, cause she was wearing a giant donut costume. She tried her best to get through the crowds, searching for Karma who was already here...when she got sidetracked by a girl. A girl wearing a sexy zombie costume, which was just clothes that barely covered her and then blood all over her and face paint plus makeup covering her face so much that nobody would know who she even was. Amy made her way to the girl, not caring when she bumped someone with her costume. When she got there, she felt flustered, she wanted to talk to the girl, but she was so pretty..Amy felt a little out of her league here. 

"Hey cutie" The girl fell onto Amy, "You make a hot donut" She laughed 

"Thanks" Amy laughed "You make a hot zombie"

"That's the point" The girl giggled, obviously a little more than drunk. Amy felt like the voice was very familiar, but she couldn't place it because the girl was so drunk that every word was slurred. 

"So" Amy was now holding the girl up, she was almost falling over. "How about we go outside?" 

"Ok" The girl giggled, stumbling outside with Amy. They sat down on a bench outside, and the girl looked at Amy, her eyes wide and beautiful. 

"Kiss me?" The drunk girl smiled really big, and Amy felt the need to do what she had asked, and kiss her. Her lips came crashing into the girls, she tasted strongly of alcohol, mostly beer. Amy's hands went to the girls hips and she pulled her closer. The girls hands entangled in Amy's hair, Amy loved the feeling of this girls lips, they seemed familiar...and then she placed the girl. 

"Karma!" Amy yelled, as she pushed the girl away

"Yeah" The girl smiled "It's me Amy..what's wrong?" Karma now looked like a lost puppy, she seemed sad that Amy stopped kissing her. 

"Karma..we just kissed" Amy smiled nervously 

"I know" Karma giggled "That was why I wanted to come separately, I didn't think you would kiss me if you knew it was me." 

"Wow..you sure can act sober when your drunk" Amy looked away 

"Although honestly" Karma took Amy's hand "You should know my voice and my hair enough to recognize me"

"I guess I should" Amy giggled "Why did you want to kiss me?" 

"I love you" Karma smiled 

"I love you too" Amy kissed Karma's cheek "Like you wanna date right?" 

"Yeah" Karma fell into Amy "Like I wanna date."


	8. Hands to myself

Karma rolled over on the bed, so her nose touched Amy's. Her big hazel eyes lost in Amy's even bigger green eyes, she was looking into them as tough they were a large field of flowers, so beautiful. Amy's lips turned up into a devilish smile, as her fingers traced Karma's hip bone. Karma could feel a laugh boiling up inside of her, as Amy's fingers danced up her sides. 

"Amy!" Karma laughed out, her hands pushing Amy backwards. "Stop Stop." Amy's fingers continued to dance around on the soft skin of Karma, pulling her shirt up, and revealing her stomach. Amy pulled herself up onto Karma. 

"Can't keep my hands to myself" Amy giggled, Karma squirming beneath her, kicking her away and laughing like a little girl. Amy watched as her fingers leaped to Karma's neck, touching her sweet skin, causing Karma's laugh to gain power. 

"I mean I could...but why would I want to?" Amy smiled, Karma turning bright red, as her auburn hair fell into her eyes. Amy reached her fingers to Karma's face, brushing the hair away and leaning down. Her lips finding their place on Karma's lips. The taste of herbal tea filling her mouth, a blend of honey, sugar and weird tasting things Amy couldn't recognize. Amy's fingers intertwined in the long auburn curls, and Karma's found their place on Amy's hips. But soon enough Karma needed air, and pushed Amy away.

"Wow" Karma's face light up. 

"I know" Amy said, out of breath. 

"What now?" Karma brushed the long blonde hair behind Amy's ear. 

"Keep going" Amy smiled "And make love to each other." Karma's eyes got wide, and her cheeks turned baby pink. 

"I want it all" Karma giggled, pulling Amy down for another kiss.


	9. Couldn't help myself

Amy stood there, in front of Karma. Both of them breathing heavy, their eyes wide. All alone they stood there, in Amy's room, right next to the bed that they were just..only five minutes ago lying on, laughing and watching hoarders.

"You just kissed me" Amy exclaimed, "I thought we were over this...we haven't kissed in over a year Karma, why now" 

"I couldn't help it" Karma whispered, her voice shaking "It's all your fault."

"How is this my fault Karma?" Amy sounded annoyed about Karma's accusation. "I haven't brought us up in a really long time...All I asked was how was your day..and you kissed me"

"Exactly" Karma smiled "You treat me like I'm a princess, you ask me how my day was" 

"I'm just being nice" Amy rubbed her eyes "Karma you can't kiss me...I have loved you for years and it hurts to be rejected over and over by you" Amy had tears in her eyes..they were about to boil over and pour out. 

"You're so much braver than I give you credit for Amy" Karma laced her fingers with Amy's and held on tight, as though Amy would fly away if she let go. "You hang out with me, and love me and you want me all at the same time...it's hard for you and I never realized that until now...your braver than me, when I want someone..when I love someone I can't help it." 

"Well..you're my best friend" Amy smiled, even though tears were sliding down her cheeks. 

"Best friend with benefits" Karma laughed, her eyes locked on a sad looking Amy. looking deep into her green eyes..the color Karma loved most, because it was the color of Amy, and all she was. Beautiful yet underappreciated. 

"Karma" Amy wiped her eyes, "You can't do this..you can't keep treating me like I'm your girlfriend" 

"Amy wait" Karma brushed the soft blonde strand of hair out of Amy's eyes. Feeling Amy's soft pale skin on her own made shivers go down her spine. 

"What" Amy whispered, trying to not look into Karma's eyes, because when she did she would be in a trance of love. 

"You've already won me over, in spite of me" Karma laughed, pulling Amy close to her. 

"What is that supposed to mean?" Amy smiled, her eyes caught in Karma's big hazel eyes, so pretty, Amy was lost in them like they were a deep sea. 

"I tried to ignore it..but I've been falling head over feet for you my entire life, I can't help it anymore" Karma had tears forming in the corners of her eyes, but Amy had a big goofy grin on her face. 

"Why?" Amy smiled, pressing her nose to Karma's 

"I had no choice" Karma kissed Amy's nose gently "You stated your case over and over again..and I thought about it. You're the only person on this planet that I love for all they are." Amy's face light up with joy, as she leaned in and pressed her lips to the soft pink lips in front of her. 

"You had no choice?" Amy laughed, Karma rolled her eyes with a cute little smile spread across her face. Karma then fell to the bed, taking an unexpected Amy down with her. 

"I couldn't help myself" Karma and Amy giggled, Amy nodding her head, as Karma kissed Amy sweetly. She tasted of nothing Karma could describe...she tasted like Amy.


	10. I do

Karma and Liam had just broke up...again. Karma sat on her bed, waiting for Amy to show up and comfort her. She was crying and rolling around on her bed like a little kid having a tantrum, she needed Amy to make her feel better...nothing else and nobody else could ever make her happy like Amy could. 

"Amy" Karma cried into her pillow "Amy I need you." And as soon as she said that..Amy was there. Amy ran into the room and over to Karma, she sat by her and wrapped her in a tight embrace. 

"What happened Karma?" Amy asked, holding onto Karma like if she let go she would lose her.

"I don't know" Karma fell into Amy, holding her tight, her head on her chest. "I was talking about how much fun you and I had last weekend and he..he flipped and said that I only care about you and that he was done trying to be better than you in my mind because it was impossible." 

"Karma" Amy stroked her hair and then leaned down and kissed the top of her head. 

"Amy..I don't know how to fix this" Karma cried out "I need your help." Amy was freaked out, she wanted Karma to be happy and she wanted to help..but she wasn't the best at that and she hated Liam, she just wished Karma could see how much she loves her and love her back. 

"I don't know" Amy bit her bottom lip "I think you just need to move on Karma" Karma shot up, her eyes got all wide and she stared at Amy. 

"Move on?" Karma pouted "I don't think anyone loves me like he does Amy, how will I move on." Karma fell back on the bed, and watched the ceiling like it was a TV. 

"I do" Amy whispered 

"What?" Karma looked at her, "You do what?" 

"I love you way more than Liam ever could karma, I love you" Amy blurted out and then looked away like she was scared to see Karma's reaction. 

"I love you too" Karma smiled "but it isn't the same kind of love" Karma laughed "You wouldn't want to date me."

"Yes I would" Amy took Karma's hand and smiled "It isn't any different..I love you like you love Liam"

"You do?" Karma sat up, "Thank god" Karma flew into Amy's arms and their lips crashed together causing the most passionate kiss ever in all of the world.


	11. I told you

Amy was on the floor of Karma's bedroom painting her nails forest green. Karma was on her bed, watching Amy with a smile on her face. They had plans to go out to a party tonight, but then Amy came over complaining, and saying they could have way more fun at Karma's house, rather than at Shane's party. Karma caved, so they were just at Karma's house, Amy painting her nails and Karma watching. 

Karma watched as Amy painted each nail and once she was done, she turned over and faced Karma. 

"Were you watching me that entire time?" Amy asked, seeming a little freaked out by the thought.

"Um..Well, no" Karma lied, her cheeks getting hot and turning red as her heart raced. Amy smiled and rolled her eyes, and Karma couldn't help but love that beautiful smile that Amy had. The way her eyes squinted a little and her mouth got really big and all her top teeth showed, Karma loved it. 

"You're so weird" Amy laughed, causing Karma's heart to skip a beat at the sound of her laugh. 

"Am not" Karma pouted, as Amy crawled onto the bed, and brought herself up to join Karma. Their eyes now meeting, right in front of each other. 

"I love weird" Amy smiled "Normal is boring." Kama giggled, and when Amy touched her hand she felt like it was on fire. 

"Amy" Karma smiled 

"Karma" Amy smiled back. Karma now leaning in and pressing her forehead to Amy's. 

"You are weirder than me" Karma kissed her nose. 

"I don't know" Amy laughed "I think we are equally strange..That's why I love you." 

"Cause I'm a weirdo" Karma fell back on the bed, pulling Amy with her, Amy now lying on her chest. 

"No" Amy wrapped her hands around Karma "Because we are weirdo's and because you love me for my weirdness, I mean If I was a normal boring person who didn't love donuts and binge watching shows, then you wouldn't love me." 

"True" Karma laughed "I do love my donut loving, TV show obsessed friend" 

"And I love my silly singing, bet friend who loves to watch dance moms with me" 

"Best friend" Karma repeated after Amy, sounding sad. Causing Amy to turn over so she was face to face with Karma, their noses touching. 

"Yeah" Amy smiled "Is that bad?" 

"No" Karma looked away "I just...I don't know"

"Karma what don't you know?" Amy's face made a confused look. 

"I don't know if I wanna be your best friend" Karma had tears in her eyes as she looked back at Amy. Amy jumped up so she was sitting up on the bed. 

"What?!" Amy yelled "What are you talking about Karma?" 

"I want something else" Karma sniffled 

"What do you want Karma?!" Amy screamed, her face turning red "Do you want Liam, or Shane or what...What Karma?" Karma smashed her lips against Amy's, kissing her and tasting her sugary lips. 

"I want that" Karma smiled as she pulled away 

"We can do that" Amy laughed "but your still my best friend Karma, it's just that now your more than that too." Karma laughed, and kissed Amy again. 

"I told you we would have more fun here than at the party" Amy laughed, and so did Karma.


	12. Don't think

"Maybe a small part of me wants you to be in love with me, because it feels good...I know Its selfish, I don't want to keep hurting you Amy. But I don't know how to be your friend without hurting you" 

"Just don't reject me this time" Amy turned to face Karma. "Just say yes Karma..say yes to me, say you will be with me and love me..say yes"

"Amy" Karma said shyly, but then Amy interrupted

"No Karma, don't say Amy, because I know that means no...don't think Karma, and say yes" Amy cried, tears forming in her eyes

"You said you had evolved..that you were over me" Karma muttered, locking eyes with Amy. 

"Hey" Amy smiled, intertwining her fingers with Karma. "Don't think..just do what your heart tells you"

"My heart says...." Karma's eyes overfilled with tears, they spilled out and poured down her cheeks. Amy pressed her forehead to Karma's, 

"Karma" Amy whispered "This is the last time I will say this...I love you, and I need to know how you feel"

"I...I...Um..I don't know" Karma stuttered, letting go of Amy's hand and looking away. 

"I guess that's the answer I will get....forever" Amy stood up. She started to walk away, when Karma took her hand, pulling her back down. 

"Yes" Karma cried with a smile on her face. "Yes I will love you and be with you..Yes Amy" 

"Yeah?" tears started to fall from Amy's eyes, but Karma was there to kiss them away, and that's what she did. 

"Don't cry" Karma kissed Amy's face all over, "Smile for me Amy."

"Anything for you" Amy smiled, pressing her lips to Karma's tears stained lips. Both of them smiled, as their lips came apart. 

"What now?" Karma laughed, pressing her nose to Amy's.

"Now we walk out that door, holding hands..and we go to my house and watch dance moms together" Amy giggled, rubbing her nose against Karma's.

"Sounds like a plan" Karma smiled. They stood up, hands together..and made their way to the door. 

"Wait" Karma stopped dead in her tracks "Did you watch it without me?"

"Never" Amy kissed her forehead. 

"Good" Karma giggled "Cause that would be a deal breaker."

"Yeah" Amy smiled 

"Yep" Karma and Amy made their way out the doors.


	13. Cold french fries

Karma Ashcroft sat in her chair in English class, her eyes wandering around the room...from the clock, which she would swear was being slow just because it hated her. Her best friend Amy who she was so ridiculously in love with and couldn't keep her eyes off, and Shane her other friend who knew that she loved Amy and was watching her, making faces. Karma could hear her heart beating faster and faster every second that she watched Amy. Maybe that meant she should look away, but she just couldn't keep her big hazel eyes off of Amy. Amy was so amazing, beautiful blonde hair that Karma wanted to get her hands lost in, shining olive green eyes that Karma could look into for days and never get bored. Karma was lost in Amy, and just couldn't wait for that bell to ring so she could talk to her, hear her gorgeous voice that made Karma melt. 

**Ring**

Karma jumped out of her seat the second the bell rang, running over to Amy like she was the flash. 

"Hey" Amy exclaimed "That class felt like forever, don't you think?" 

"Oh my god yes" Karma laughed "The clocks know it's my least favorite class so they go slow just to spite me." 

"Really?" Amy laughed as they started to walk out of class "So the clocks of Hester High hate you?" 

"For sure" Karma responded. 

"You're so crazy" Amy smiled as they arrived at her locker. 

They both stopped as Amy filled her locker with books. Karma smiled as she watched Amy, god was she perfect. The sound of Amy slamming her locker shut caused Karma to almost jump out of her skin, which made Amy laugh. 

"Amy" Karma smiled "Can I tell you something?" 

"Yeah what is it?" Amy asked, sounding a little worried. 

"Um..Well, I wanted to tell you that I..I think that you're amazing. You're smile makes me crazy and you're laugh makes me melt, Amy I love you. My whole life I have been searching for my prince charming..but I   
think that now I have realized that my prince charming is actually princess sarcasm..you." Karma was scared, stuttering and being quiet..but Amy heard her loud and clear.   
Amy grabbed Karma, smashing her lips into Karma's. The sweet taste of watermelon chap stick coated her lips and filled her mouth. The sound of fireworks surrounded them as they kissed, it was perfect..the best kiss that either of them would ever experience. They kissed until they needed air, pulling apart to breathe..both of them smiling. 

"Karma" Amy licked her watermelon covered lips "I love you too." 

 

****One year later****

Karma smiled as she watched Amy nibble at a cold French fry. They had been laying on the living room floor of Amy's house for two days, eating McDonalds and watching Teen mom, the food was cold and the show wasn't great but they loved it, it was fun just watching trash TV and eating junk, since in two weeks they were going away to college. Amy was going to UC. LA, and Karma was going to NYU. They would be on opposite sides of the country in a few weeks and that thought made Karma sad. She wouldn't get to hear Amy's voice or her laugh or see her smile or taste her lips, Karma couldn't seem to think of anything else. Karma was going crazy at the thought of Amy being so far away. She met Amy when she was in kindergarten and since that day she has seen her every single day, they have never been so far apart, and Karma had no idea how it was going to be like not seeing Amy every day. 

"Amy" Karma smiled 

"Karma" Amy smiled back 

"We should get married" Karma exclaimed, Amy's eyes widened as the words escaped Karma's lips, she was shocked...but that didn't mean she wasn't happy. 

"Oh my god yes!!" Amy screamed, jumping over and onto Karma, pressing her lips to Karma's. 

"I love you" Karma laughed, holding Amy tight. 

"I love you more" Amy giggled. 

"Can we do it right away?" Karma asked 

"Why?" Amy wondered aloud

"So I can be married to you before we leave" Karma smiled 

"Sounds great" Amy smiled back. 

 

***One week later***

Karma's heart was beating faster and faster every second that her and Amy stood at the altar. Her eyes watched Amy, who wore a beautiful flowing bohemian off white dress, she looked like a beautiful fairy. Amy smiled at her love Karma, who stood in front of her wearing a long fitted lacy white dress, She looked like a perfect princess. They were so ready to be married, so in love. 

"Karma do you take Amy to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for better or for worse in good times and in bad In sickness and in health till death do you part?" 

"I do" Karma said with tears welling up in her eyes. 

"And do you Amy take Karma to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold for better or for worse in good times and in bad in sickness and in health till death do you part?" 

"I do" Amy smiled. 

"I now pronounce you wife and wife, you may now kiss one another." 

Amy then smashed her lips into Karma's, the fireworks sounded off and the watermelon filled her mouth. Now this kiss may not have been quite as good as their first one, but it was a close second. 

***The End***


	14. Karma wen't missing

Amy had tears in her eyes, her face red and tear stained. Her hair a mess, her hands shaking. Her eyes seemed empty...she seemed empty. Her eyes led her to a picture on her bed stand...Her and Karma on Halloween. She was lost in the picture...lost in Karma's smile, so beautiful. 

"I don't know why you're not there" Amy cried, her fingers wrapping around the picture, she held it up and watched Karma..she loved those beautiful hazel eyes, and those long auburn curls...She loved Karma with all her heart, and she was gone. 

"What can I say?" Amy let her finger tips touch the picture, tracing Karma. "What else can I do?" She dropped the picture, letting it slip through her fingers..hitting the bed softly. 

"I want no other...No other lover" Amy pulled her necklace off, watching her fingers wrap around it. "I need you....Forever" Amy threw the necklace across the room, hitting the wall, and falling to the floor. 

Amy grabbed her phone, opening a video of Karma..she played it. 

"What is love?" Karma laughed, her eyes sparkling and her smile melting Amy. 

"This is love" Amy smiled, "When we are together...this is love."

"Agreed" Karma smiled, tilting her head like a confused puppy. "We are the definition of true love." 

Amy let the tears flow...her heart raced as she dropped her phone. 

"I miss you baby" Amy cried, "Where are you? Why are you not here? Are you ok?" Amy let herself fall to the bed, crying herself to sleep.


	15. Watermelon and sugar

The room was dimly light, silence swept across all three of them as Karma and Amy's lips slowly pressed together. Liam watched as the two girls kissed, their lips smashed together gently. His eyes almost fell out of his head as the beautiful Karma's soft pink lips intertwined with Amy's lips. Karma and Amy's lips tasted a mixture of sugar and watermelon, which was a very sweet taste to add to the moment. 

Their lips slowly parted, both of the girl's out of breath...and words. 

"Wow" Karma whispered 

"I know" Amy smiled. The two girls smiled at one another, while Liam waited. 

"Hello?" Liam smiled, taking Karma's hand in his. 

"Um..Liam I..I can't do this" Karma muttered, her eyes making their way to him. 

"Why?" Liam asked, confused 

"I..I don't want to sleep with anyone but Amy" Karma slowly turned her head to Amy. "Because I love her."

"Liam can you step outside for a moment, so we can talk?" Amy smiled. 

"Sure" Liam made his way out of the room. 

Amy and Karma watched each other, their eyes wide and their hearts beating faster than ever. Neither of them knowing exactly what to say in that moment. 

"I thought you wanted this" Amy questioned

"I thought I did" Karma smiled, tears boiling over her eyes. "But..but the truth is that I only wanted Liam because...because I wanted to be normal." 

"Normal?" Amy smiled

"You know" Karma whispered "Like I..I wanted to be straight"

"You aren't?" Amy's eyes grew ten sizes, as her heart started to beat faster and faster. 

"I love you Amy" Karma cried "And I know that you, you don't feel that way, but I love you"

"Love me?" Amy's lips grew into a slight smile "You..love me"

"Yes" Karma smiled "I love you...like I want to kiss you and hold your hand and dance with you and cuddle with you, I..I'm sorry"

"Why are you sorry?" Amy smiled 

"I shouldn't have said that" Karma muttered, her hands covering her eyes, as Amy's smile grew into a huge grin. 

"I love you too" Amy took Karma's hands from her face. "I love you so much Karma" 

Karma flew into Amy's arms, both of them holding the other tight. 

"Amy" Karma laughed "Kiss me"

"Kiss you" Amy laughed "Ok Ill kiss you" Amy smashed her lips into Karma's, tasting the sweetness on her lips.


	16. Letters and Emails

"Karma, I am sorry that I left. I thought that It would help me to get over you, being away for the summer. But It didn't, it just made me miss you even more. I still love you, and that will never change, and maybe that means that being friends with you will never be the same. But I am willing to try, to try and be your friend and nothing more as long as you can promise me that there will be no more kissing, because every time I feel your lips on mine..I fall apart and I once again fall crazy in love with you and if that happens again I won't be able to just be your friend any longer. Because if I get kissed by you once more I will fall for you and then confess my feelings again and then get turned down by you...and I can't stand one more rejection Karma, So just no more kissing ok?" -Amy.

 

"I ate a donut today, It was chocolate with rainbow sprinkles, really good. But I couldn't enjoy it because the second I bite it I started to think of you, and that made me cry..like a lot. I was eating a donut and sobbing like a little girl who lost her favorite toy. I probably won't be eating anymore donuts until you are back, and we can be friends again then I will eat a lot of donuts while we watch Dance moms together." -Karma. 

 

"I was thinking of you today, our song was on the radio and I couldn't help but think of when we danced at my mom's wedding. That was so much fun, you know until the whole rejection thing. Anyways, I just thought that I would email you and tell you that I miss you, and that when I get back I expect some dancing to happen." -Amy.

 

"I love you Amy, I wish that you and I were together today. I had a really bad day, and the only thing that makes me feel better on a day like this is you, I wish you were here, then we could lay on your bed and stare up the stars on your ceiling all night talking...that would make me feel better." -Karma.

 

"I was thinking of you today, actually I have thought of you every day that I have been away. I miss you Karma, I miss everything about you, even your slightly self centered way of thinking/acting. I hope that you don't hate me when I get back, because the thought of you hating me makes me want to cry. Please tell me that you don't hate me, that you still love me and that you don't blame me for leaving, because I need to hear that." -Amy. 

 

"I got a new boyfriend today, usually you are here to talk to about boys..but today when I needed to talk you weren't around, so Shane gave me advice. He said to just become exactly what the guy wants, so that is what I am doing. He wants a girl who is always good all the time, with absolutely no drama. So now I am all chill....But I am not really, What should I do? This guy doesn't even really like me, he just likes who I am pretending to be. Maybe I should show him the real me, or maybe then he would hate me I don't know what to do...help me Amy!" -Karma.


	17. Graduation

Karma jumped up and down on the bed, her hair flying around her as her smile widened. Her eyes light up as she watched Amy, jumping around on the bed, smile huge and beautiful. Karma was lost in her, and right then she realized why. Why she got so jealous when Amy dated anyone, why she was so close to Amy, why Amy made her smile so bright...Karma loved her. Karma was so madly in love with her and she couldn't keep it in any longer. She slowly got off the bed, her eyes never leaving Amy. 

"Where are you going?" Amy's smile burned into Karma, and Karma loved the feeling. 

"Amy" Karma was so nervous, she could feel her heart beating faster and faster every second. She was scared to tell Amy the truth, What if Amy said no..that she lost her chance. Karma couldn't bear the thought of that, and that almost made her back out..but she knew she had to say it now.....or she never would. 

"Karma?" Amy tilted her head in confusion. "Are you ok?" 

"Amy I'm in love with you!" Karma blurted out, fast and loud. "I..I love you so much, like I want to kiss you and hold you and, and be your girlfriend." A large smile overcame Amy's face as she lunged off the bed and straight into Karma. Her arms wrapping around Karma tightly as she fell into her. Karma almost fell over, but she caught her balance and held Amy back. 

"Karma!" Amy screamed "I have been waiting my whole life to hear those words, I am so happy." 

"You aren't mad?" Karma whispered 

"Why would I be mad?" Amy asked, letting herself fall back to the floor. 

"Because I took so long to see what you have known for years." Karma looked up at Amy, who smiled at her lovingly.

"That's crazy" Amy laughed "So it took you a little longer..I would wait my entire life for you Karma, I didn't mind waiting a few years." 

"I love you" Karma pressed her lips to Amy's softly. 

"I love you more" Amy whispered through their lips. 

 

*****Four years later*****

 

"You look amazing" Amy smiled, as she walked over to Karma who matched her in a graduation gown. 

"You look even better" Karma giggled, pulling Amy close to her. 

"Oh shut up" Shane laughed running over to them with a huge smile on his little face. "We get it..you're in love, we have known since high school..now move on." 

"Whatever" Amy laughed, kissing Karma's cheek gently. 

"Ew!" Lauren giggled as she approached the group "No kissing at my graduation" 

"Our graduation" Karma corrected, rolling her big hazel eyes. 

"Are we going to pizza now, or what?" Shane smiled as he saw a familiar face walking over to the group. 

"Hey" Noah smiled. 

"Hey babe" Shane smiled devilishly. Shane took Noah's hand and pulled him close, pressing his lips to Noah's. 

"Oh my god!" Lauren screamed "Can we just go already." 

"One second" Karma and Amy both smiled at one another. 

"Karma" Amy took Karma's hands

"Amy" Karma squeezed tight. 

"Will you marry me?" They both said at the exact same time. 

"Aww" Shane and Noah both smiled. Lauren stayed silent..but had a small smile on her face. 

"Yes" Karma and Amy both laughed. 

"Here" Karma smiled, pulling a necklace out of her pocket. She handed it to Amy. Amy's eyes watered as she smiled down at the little golden heart necklace, engraved with 'Donut forget I love you.' 

"I was going to propose with that, but I forgot for a second." Karma smiled 

"I did the same thing" Amy laughed handing Karma a little black box. Karma slowly opened it, revealing a shining diamond ring, engraved with 'I must have done something great to get such good Karma." 

"Wow" Karma giggled 

"I know" Amy smiled.


	18. Rainbow confetti

Karma and Amy started dating when high school ended, the day after they graduated Karma kissed Amy, and Amy kissed her back. Karma promised Amy that she was done with all her high school drama, including Liam, the guy she only pretended to love because she was scared to admit her true feelings for Amy, and a boyfriend seemed like a safe way to make it seem like she was straight when really she wasn't. Two years later, Karma and Amy found themselves living together in a small apartment in Nashville. Karma working on her career as a singer, and Amy working to become a film maker. One day out of the blue Amy proposed to Karma, and of course Karma said yes. Six months later they found themselves back in Austin getting married. Lauren and Shane were a very big part in the wedding planning, and also they were co-maid of honors. Penelope was officiating the wedding, happily. Both Karma and Amy's parents came, without any issues. The wedding was perfect. 

Amy walked down the aisle first, wearing a black suit. Karma started down the aisle as Amy approached the altar. Karma wore a tight sparkling dress, fitted to her body perfectly. Amy's jaw dropped when she saw her beautiful bride, and Karma's did too when she saw her beautiful bride. Karma's auburn hair sat perfectly on her back, her hazel eyes sparkled like stars...she was perfect. Amy's long blonde hair flew wild in the wind, Karma became lost in her green eyes as she approached the altar, god was she lucky. 

They joined hands as they both watched one another standing at the altar. 

"Girls" Penelope smiled "Its time, are you ready?" 

"Since the day I met her" They said in unison. Causing Penelope to smile ever wider than she already was. 

"You two girls have had a long journey, you fake dated in your junior year I believe, then you broke up. You had some dark times in your friendship, but in the end you knew what was right. Amy knew first, telling Karma she loved her years before Karma had the courage to say it back, but when Karma did...god was that a great day. I was there, Karma and Amy came to the high school to drop off some late books, and then Karma just kissed her. It was magical. Now I knew the day these two girls kissed at the homecoming assembly that they were truly in love, I saw the looks they gave one another, and even though Karma was too scared to be honest...everyone knew. This kiss though, the one Karma gave Amy...It was special, it was real to both Karma and Amy. I am over the moon for these amazing girls, and am so thrilled to be the one to marry them. So let's get started." 

"Amy would you like to say something about Karma?" 

"Of course" Amy laughed. "Karma you are my other half, if it wasn't for you I would have stayed inside and watched TV and ate donuts all of high school, but you made me go to parties, and meet people and everything and at the time I hated you for that...but I love you for it now. Because I met people like Shane at those parties, people who made high school easier. People who tried to help me with things that you couldn't. Karma you made my life crazy, you made me realize I loved you because you liked some boy and needed my help getting him and some popularity. You made me almost sleep with you, so you could sleep with him. You kissed me, and said it was nothing so many times that I started to believe you, but it wasn't nothing It was you wanting me but being way to scared to tell me. Karma you are a crazy, kind of selfish beautiful funny girl who makes me smile, and laugh and....you make me me Karma, because without you I wouldn't be who I am today and I love you every day for that, I love you Karma." Amy then slide a little silver ring onto Karma's finger. 

"Karma, your turn" Penelope smiled, tears filling her eyes. 

"Amy, I fell for you, not slowly..but very fast like I was falling down a hole and I had no control. I never showed you that, I let you think I didn't like you back until you had given up, but I loved you right when we first kissed, I felt a spark of..wow and I knew. I knew that I was meant to be with a silly donut loving, documentary making blonde girl, whose name was Amy. I was so scared to tell you that, and even after I knew you loved me that fear didn't leave. I stayed scared, until I realized that It was my last chance to get you, and I wasn't ready to lose you. Amy, you are my everything, my best friend, the love of my life, and I can't ever lose you. So I am going to put this little ring on your finger to symbolize us, I actually had it engraved with something. It says...Maybe we should just marry each other." Karma then let the ring slide onto Amy's finger. 

"Karma" Amy smiled, tears welling up. "I said this...years ago"

"I know that" Karma giggled "It was your first proposal."

"Very sweet girls" Penelope wiped her eyes. "Now Do you Amy take Karma to be your wife, till death do you part." 

"No" Amy smiled "I take her to be my wife forever...death will not part us." Karma and Amy both giggled. 

"Karma" Penelope laughed 'Do you take Amy to be your wife?" 

"I do" Karma laughed

"Then you may kiss the bride!" Penelope exclaimed, throwing rainbow colored confetti into the air. 

Amy and Karma kissed, their lips pressing together sweetly, as everyone clapped and yelled happily.


	19. Ours

Karma was at school walking down the halls, passing by people she didn't know and classrooms she would never enter. Until something pulled at her arm, pulling her into an empty classroom. She turned to find Amy standing in front of her, her eyes sparkling green and a wicked smile spread across her face. Amy pushed Karma against a wall, and pressed her lips to Karma's. She could taste the minty toothpaste Karma had used this morning, and she could feel her best friends lips on hers, soft and sweet. 

"Wait" Karma pushed Amy away "People could see us Amy, I don't want anyone to know..they will judge us."

"There's always someone who disapproves Karma" Amy took Karma hand and rubbed her fingers across her soft skin. "They will judge us, like they know us...but Karma I chose you and you chose me, what other people think doesn't matter." 

"Your right" a smile came across Karma's now red face. "Why is love so hard?"

"Because people throw rocks at things that shine" Amy laughed "And our love shines, because this love is... ours" Karma laughed, and took Amy in a hug, wrapping her arms around her and letting her head fall on her shoulder. "Don't worry you pretty little Karma." 

"I love you Amy" Karma whispered "My heart is yours."

"I love you too" Amy kissed Karma's head "And my heart was always yours."


	20. Prom with a princess

Amy's eyes showed fear as she walked into the prom. Teens filled the room, dancing and kissing while wearing dressy clothes. The whole thing was kind of silly in Amy's mind but Karma was making her come of course. Karma said that she needed a date to prom, even if it was just a friend so she wasn't alone at prom, and Amy wasn't upset about the thought of being Karma's prom date, but she knew it was just as friends so that sucked. Her eyes scanned the room for Karma, who promised to be on time, but the crowds of people made finding anyone impossible. 

"Hey Amy" Liam smiled, as he approached Amy.

"Liam" Amy smiled 'Nice suit"

"Thanks' Liam laughed " Your dress is pretty, nice and red"

"Thank you" Amy laughed, looking down at her long red dress that clung to her body perfectly. She wouldn't have picked this, but Karma loved it on her and she can't resist that girl. 

"Have you seen Karma?" Amy and Liam both asked in unison, and then laughed. 

"Guess not" Amy smiled, her eyes still scanning the crowded room for Karma. 

"Were is your date?" Liam asked

"I just asked you" Amy laughed 

"Karma is your date?" Liam sounded sad. 

"Yeah..who is yours?" Amy asked 

"Um..I don't know yet" Liam started to walk off. Leaving Amy alone in the crowd. 

"Karma!" Amy yelled, but the music was so loud that it didn't matter that she was yelling. She made her way through the crowd, pushing past people as the music got slow and everyone got a partner. where was her partner? 

"Amy!" She heard from afar. She ran towards the voice, and soon found Karma standing by the punch bowl, wearing a beautiful pink ball gown, her hair let down and falling on her skin perfectly. She looked like the most beautiful princess ever. 

"Karma" Amy smiled

"Wanna dance?" Karma laughed, extending her hand

"With you?" Amy giggled "Of course my princess" 

Karma led Amy to the dance floor, and pulled her close. The swayed back and forth, Karma's eyes lost in Amy's and Amy's lost in hers. 

"I love you" Karma whispered "I am so happy that you wanted to be my prom date." 

"Of course" Amy smiled "Anything for you" 

"Amy..Kiss me" Karma smiled 

"What?" Amy's eyes widened 

"This is a date isn't it?" Karma laughed, "Lets kiss" 

"It is?" Amy bit her bottom lip "I thought this was as friends"

"Nope" Karma giggled, pressing her lips to a confused Amy's, and Amy was happy to kiss her back.


	21. Yes

Karma was twenty six years old, she had a great job at a high school as the music teacher. She had her own home, a very nice two bedroom little blue and white house in the suburbs. She had everything she wanted...except love. She was madly in love with Amy, and had never got the courage to tell her. She kept her feelings inside through high school and then college and now it was too late. Amy was engaged to Reagan, getting married today. Karma was the maid of honor and finding it impossible to hide her feelings as she planned the wedding with Amy. Amy didn't want a big wedding, just a small little thing at the beach. July second was the date, it was hot, perfect for a beach wedding. 

Karma stood by the altar, as Reagan made her way down the aisle, in a skin tight white dress covered in gems. Once Reagan was at the altar, Amy came gracefully down the aisle, in a flowing off white dress that ended at her knees. The dress blew in the wind, Amy was so beautiful, Karma was lost in her. The way her hair flew around her, blonde curls blowing in the wind. Her big green eyes sparkling in the sun, Karma was sure they were the most gorgeous eyes she had ever looked into...she was sure of this. Karma watched as Amy smiled at her, Amy should have been smiling at Reagan but Karma was sure it was her that Amy's eyes locked with. Karma's face was smiling, because she was happy that Amy was happy, and god did she look beautiful...but inside she was breaking, dying inside at the thought that Amy was marrying Reagan. Amy reached the altar, taking Reagan's hands in her own, they looked into each other's eyes, smiling. 

Karma felt faint, her ears failing her as the vows went on...Karma herd nothing but the thoughts running through her mind. This was her last chance to tell Amy, even if it meant losing her forever. 

"Does anyone have any reason why these two should not be wed?" The officiant asked. 

"Yes" Karma whispered 

"What was that?" He looked at Karma. Amy and Reagan watching Karma, Reagan seeming upset...Amy seeming well ...confused. 

"Yes" Karma got louder, her face turning red "They shouldn't get married." 

"Um..Why?" Amy interrupted.

"Amy" Karma's eyes filled with tears "Amy, don't do this."

"karma come here" Amy took Karma's hand, leading her away from everyone. 

Once they got far enough away that nobody could hear them. Amy stared at Karma, waiting for her to speak. Karma watching Amy, lost in her beauty. 

"Karma" Amy seemed annoyed "Why would you say that?"

"I..I..I love you Amy" Karma cried "I always have, and I know I am ruing our friendship and you are going to hate me now...but I couldn't let you get married without telling you." Amy's eyes widened, as she watched Karma cry her eyes out. 

"Don't cry" Amy smiled, taking Karma in her arms. "I don't hate you..I never could hate you, we are best friends"

"No" Karma pushed her away "I can't be your friend, I can't watch you marry her, and love her and have kids with her..I can't Amy." Karma was a mess of tears, her makeup running down her face. 

"Why?" tears filling Amy's eyes. 

"It hurts me.. a lot, to watch you love her when I love you." Karma looked away.

"Kar--" Amy then got interrupted by Reagan running over. 

"What the fuck is happening?" Reagan yelled "I told you a million times Karma loved you, and you ignored me time and time again..I was right though, And let me guess you love her back!!??" 

"Reagan" Amy cried..

"I'm sorry" Karma cried, starting to leave "I am going to leave now, get married, be happy...Goodbye Amy." 

"Wait!" Amy exclaimed "Don't...go" 

"Great" Reagan laughed "I'll go tell everyone this is off"

"I am so sorry Reagan..I thought I loved you, but---"

"But you love her more" Reagan smiled "I get it, just wish you would have told me sooner that's all." She made her way back to everyone else. Karma and Amy left looking into one another's sad eyes.

"I don't know what to say" Karma muttered 

"I love you Karma" Amy smiled "I wish I knew you loved me back way before all this."

"Sorry" Karma smiled "Never have been great with timing" 

"Yeah" Amy laughed, taking Karma's hand. 

"So what now?" Karma watched Amy's eyes. 

"I think we should get in your car...and just drive, wherever the wind takes us." Amy laughed. 

"Great" Karma giggled, as they made their way to the car.


	22. Scared

Karma watched as Amy picked at a chocolate donut with a smile spread across her face. Her little fingers picked at the bread slowly, eating it piece by piece. Karma was happy as she watched her, her heart was beating kind of fast, and her lips crept up into a smile...Karma then knew why she was so happy to just watch Amy eat a donut, she loved her. 

"I think I love you and I'm scared to death" Karma blurted out really fast. Amy's eyes widened as she looked up at Karma, her hands dropping the donut. 

"Um...I, uh" Amy muttered, her mind racing at the thought that Karma had said she loved her, the words she had been waiting for. 

"Sorry" Karma smiled, but her eyes showed how truly scared she was. 

"Why?" Amy questioned "You have no reason to be sorry Karma" 

Karma smiled, her eyes searching Amy's face trying to find out if she loved her too. Amy then pressed her lips to Karma's, the taste of sugar filling both of their mouths. The feeling of magic surrounding them. Karma then pulled away. 

"Does this mean you love me too...because kisses don't always mean that with us" Karma laughed. 

"You have nothing to be scared of Karma" Amy smiled "Because I love you, and I am not going anywhere."


	23. Hide with me

Karma Ashcroft had tears in her eyes as she was looking into Liam's big brown eyes. 

"She's got a smile that reminds me of childhood memories" Karma smiled "And her hair reminds me of a warm safe place where as children we would hide." 

"You don't have to explain" Liam took Karma's hands in his own, "She is your love..the one"

"I'm sorry" Karma cried "I wanted to love you..but, but I love her"

"Karma" Liam leaned closer, and dropped his voice to a whisper "I'm happy for you guys..you have what everyone wants, I'm not going to get in the way of that anymore, so go to her." 

"Thank you" Karma pressed her tear soaked lips to his soft cheek "You will find your Amy one day. I promise." Karma then stood up, and ran out of the room. 

 

Amy Raudenfeld sat on her sofa, Hoarders on the TV and snacks all around her, but without Karma this moment seemed sad. She picked at a donut slowly, but wasn't really interested in eating it. Then the door bell rang. Amy made a face at the door and then got up and made her way to it. Swinging the door open, she found Karma on the other side. Rain soaked Karma, her hair limp and wet, but her face smiling. 

"Amy, do you remember when we were children and we would hide under your bed when there was thunder and rain?" Karma asked, hoping Amy remembered. 

"Yeah" Amy laughed "Why?"

"Because when I see you..that is what I remember, hiding in a warm safe place with you, waiting for the thunder and rain to pass us by." Karma sighed, "I see now why, why when I see you I think of everything I love...Because you are everything I love." Karma then pulled Amy close to her, smashing her wet lips to Amy's, the feeling of love surrounding them as thunder sounded off all around them. 

"I love you too" Amy laughed as they came apart.


	24. Time jumps

It was one week before Karma and Amy started college, and they were both packing up their stuff, and getting ready to leave. Amy was fully packed up and ready, she had even said goodbye to everyone, because Karma and her had planned to leave tomorrow, but Karma wasn't ready. 

Karma sat on her bedroom floor, a mess of tears and tissues, boxes all around her, Amy standing in the door way. 

"Karma calm down" Amy came into the room, and stood in front of Karma. 

"I don't wanna go" Karma pouted like a child. 

"But college will be fun, I know that you will have to leave everyone behind, but I will be there and we will have fun and..." Amy sat in front of Karma "Karma, I know you are sad to leave your family..but don't worry we will be together and once we hit the road you won't even be thinking about this anymore, so let's just go."

"Amy" Karma smiled "That isn't why I'm sad"

"Then why?" Amy took Karma's hand in hers

"I'm afraid I lost my last chance to be with you...to love you" Karma's cheeks turned pink, as Amy smiled at her friends cute little smile. 

"You may have just gained it back" Amy giggled, pressing her lips to Karma's tear soaked lips. 

 

\--------Five years later. 

Amy and Karma were living together, in a little shack apartment in LA. Both of them fresh out of college and happily dating. Karma had just got her first job as a kindergarten teacher, and Amy had been working as a waitress for six months...waiting for her big break with Documentaries. 

Karma was half asleep on the couch, Hoarders playing on the TV. Amy watched as Karma's eyes flickered shut, and then she walked over and leaned down in front of her. 

"Karma" She whispered, as she stood on one knee. 

"Amy..I'm sleeping" Karma muttered 

"Karma" Amy laughed, pulling out a little purple box. Karma's eyes fluttered open, and got very wide as she saw the little box fly open revealing a big ruby red ring. 

"Karma my angel" Amy smiled "I have loved you my entire life, and I have never stopped loving you for one second, I want everyone in this world to know that..so please marry me." 

"Oh Amy" Karma smiled "Of course I will!!!" She flew into Amy's arms, kissing her face all over and holding on as tight as she could. 

 

\--------One year later. 

 

Karma and Amy stood on the dance floor, holding one another tight. Amy wearing a mermaid style dress, and Karma in a ball gown. Their eyes watching each other. Amy lost in Karma, and Karma lost in Amy. The song "Straight Up" by Paula Abdul played loudly as they danced. Their family and friends watching them, as they had their first dance as a married couple. 

"Amy" Karma whispered 

"Karma" Amy whispered back 

"This is the best day of my life" Karma smiled, Amy smiling right back. 

"Not me" Amy responded "Mine is the day we first kissed" 

"But we weren't dating then..I was being a jerk" Karma was confused, but a smile covered her face. 

"Not that kiss" Amy laughed "Our first kiss as a couple...when you admitted you loved me back."

"That was a good one" Karma laughed. 

 

\--------Six months later. 

 

Karma and Amy both half asleep on the bed, wearing their pajamas. Karma's belly big and round, Amy's belly even bigger. Karma six months pregnant, Amy eight months pregnant. Both of them wanted to get to be pregnant, so they chose to both get pregnant..at the same time. The father....Shane. He offered to father their children for them, you know just the getting them pregnant part not the father part...that was the girls job. 

"Baby" Amy whispered, rubbing her hand on Karma's belly. 

"What Sweetie?" Karma whispered back, rubbing Amy's belly. 

"I love you." 

"I love you too." 

 

\-------Five years later. 

 

Karma and Amy, living back home in Austin Texas. Their own three bedroom home, for them and their four children. blonde haired, green eyed five year old son Shane, Auburn haired, hazel eyed Four (almost five) year old daughter Lauren, brown haired, brown eyed two year old daughter Katie, and then Auburn haired, brown eyed six month old son Michael. 

Michael fast asleep in his crib in Karma and Amy's room. Katie in her room playing with barbies, and then Lauren and Shane running around then house, refusing to go to bed. 

"Shane!" Karma yelled, "It is time for bed, get over here right now" 

"Mommy" Katie tugged at Karma's dress, "I not tired." she said, rubbing her sleepy eyes.

"Come here baby girl" Karma lifted up Katie, holding her tight, as she fell asleep in her arms. 

"I'll put her in bed" Amy took Katie, kissing Karma's cheek and then heading off. 

"Lauren!!" Karma yelled, as Lauren ran past her, giggling. Karma ran after her, chasing her all around the room, until she caught her. 

"I caught one!" Amy yelled. 

Karma made her way to Laurens room with Lauren in hand. 

"Ok baby" She smiled, placing her daughter gently in her bed, "Now go to bed, cause mommies are tired and need sleep..and so do you." She tucked her in and kissed her forehead. Turning the lights off as she made her way out of the room. 

Amy and Karma lasted only one hour alone, before Shane came barging into their room. 

"Mama" Shane cried at Amy. "I had a scary dream" 

"Oh baby come here" Amy pulled him into the bed, and tucked him in happily with her and Karma..who was fast asleep. 

"Mama" he whispered "I wuv you." 

"I love you too" Amy kissed her nose. 

 

\-----The end.


	25. Twenty five

Amy Raudenfeld was a twenty five years old, Filming a documentary on singers trying to make it big in Nashville. It was ten at night, and the bar she found herself in was packed, a blonde haired girl up on the stage singing, not very good. She wasn't working right now, just stopped in for a drink before she headed back to the hotel. She walked over to the bar, feeling like all eyes were on her..as she was the only non country looking girl around. She wore a white shirt with donuts on it...she had had it for years, since she was fifteen, a red beanie and a pair of black skinny jeans. Her long blonde hair curling around her neck, and her big green eyes watching the bar tender..waiting. 

"What do you want?" He asked her, his eyes scanning her body. 

"A beer" She smiled, rolling her eyes. He handed her a beer, and she made her way closer to the stage. 

She couldn't get close enough, so she just found a seat near the wall. She watched the water slide down her beer bottle, as she took a sip. An auburn haired girl made her way onto the stage, a guitar in hand. She sat on a stool and started to sing. 

"I just missed my exit Last night I lost my keys I'm fumbling over the words I Don't feel a bit like me These days" She sang out, in a voice Amy found captivating. She watched as the girl sang her heart out, her auburn hair in her eyes, her floral dress fitting her body like it was made for her, her knee high brown boots matching her outfit perfectly. She was amazing and Amy was lost in her voice. Sadly the girl was too far away to see, she couldn't see her face really, but she was beautiful to Amy anyways. 

"Can't seem to hide what I'm feelin' Can't believe what I'm sayin' out loud Truth is there's no turnin' back now Well, I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better Well, I guess I should of learned how to lie a little better" The girl finished the song, her voice angelic in Amy's ears. Amy left her beer and made her way to the stairs by the stage, wanting to meet the girl. She came off the stage, everyone clapping and hollering at her. She smiled at Amy, when their eyes met. 

"Karma?" Amy smiled, 

"Amy!!" Karma flew into her arms "I've missed you" 

"I've missed you too" Amy laughed, holding Karma tight. 

"Why are you here?" Karma backed up, her face seemingly stuck smiling. 

"Documentary on Nashville singers." Amy responded, lost in Karma's big hazel eyes. 

"Oh my god!" Karma exclaimed "I saw your Documentary on teens who are bisexual, It was great!"

"You saw it?" Amy blushed "But..I thought, I don't know..we haven't talked in years"

"You are my best friend Amy" Karma laughed, pulling out her necklace and showing Amy, causing Amy to pull hers out too. They both smiled. 

"You still wear it?" Amy's eyes were brimmed with tears. 

"I promised" Karma's eyes were bright and shining. 

"Me too" Amy wiped her eyes. 

"You did really great up there" Amy muttered, "You're going to be famous Karma." 

"I hope so" Karma laughed

"I know so" Amy added. 

About two minutes later Karma and Amy made their way to a table, were they talked and caught each other up on their lives. Amy found out that the year after high school Karma dropped out of college and moved to Nashville with Liam. That after six months of living together, they broke up and Liam went back home, And Karma then moved into a bad little apartment all by herself, and ever since then she has been trying her hardest to make it big..but has come up short. Karma then found out that Amy went to college like planned, and got a degree in film. That she has made two Documentaries, one on bisexual teens, and the other on girls who have crushes and why. Neither made it big, and Amy is still trying to get to the top. She moves around a lot, filming across the world...But right now just in Nashville. 

"So..." Karma smiled, watching Amy sip at her beer. 

"What?" Amy giggled. 

"Your cute when you drink from a bottle" Karma blushed

"Really?" Amy wondered aloud "Well you are cute all the time."

Karma then leaned across the table, pressing her lips to Amy's. Her hands entangling in her hair, her mouth filling with the taste of cheep beer. They kissed until they had to come up for air.

"Took you long enough" Amy laughed.

"We've only been here a few hours" Karma smiled

"Try about twenty years" Amy laughed, pulling Karma in for another kiss.


	26. Positive

"I'm stuck" Amy tried to get her necklace free, but wasn't able to. 

"Oh, here let me help" Karma smiled, untangling Amy's necklace by pulling Amy toward her, causing Amy to fall onto Karma. Their body's pressed against one another's, Karma was lost in the beautiful green eyes that sparkled in front of her, and Amy was equally lost in the hazel ones that shimmered in her eyes. The next thing Amy knew she felt Karma's lips pressed against hers. The taste of cherry touching her lips, it felt amazing and Amy loved kissing Karma...but why was Karma kissing her? 

"Wait" Amy pulled away from Karma, "Karma I can't do this, because we have been down this road so many times before...and I always get hurt" 

"Not this time" Karma smiled "I want this" 

"Are you sure?" Amy was scared to kiss Karma, scared that if she did all that would happen would be her falling for Karma and Karma breaking her heart...again. 

"Amy I am so sure about this, I am positive that I want to be with you" Karma let Amy slide off of her, and lie beside her, looking into her eyes, Karma took her hands holding them tight. 

"How sure?" Amy questioned. 

"Positive" Karma smiled

"I don't know" Amy's eyes wandered around the van "It's just that you have done this before...and I never knew why, maybe just because you want to feel some kind of love but I am not here to fill some need you have Karma...I love you and I want more than this" 

"You never were just a filler for me Amy...you are my soul mate and I was just scared before but..but I know now that we belong together" 

"You aren't scared anymore?" Amy smiled 

"I have no reason to be" Karma smiled, rubbing her nose on Amy's. "I love you." 

"So..are we?" Amy asked, a little smile on her face. 

"Dating" Karma pressed her lips to Amy's once again.


	27. Straight up.

"You are so hard to read!" Amy screamed at Karma who was sitting on the bed in front of her. 

"Amy, I don't get it what's wrong?" Karma whispered as she stood up

"I've been a fool before Karma, I can't seem to get it right anymore when it comes to you." Amy's eyes were wide, her breathing heavy as Karma took her hands in her own. 

"How about some information?" Karma laughed "I need you to tell me what's going on." 

"Is it going to be you and me together, or are you just having fun?" Amy asked dropping Karma's hand and looking away. 

"I don't understand" Karma's smile faded as she waited for Amy to explain. 

"Do you love me? or am I page in your history book?" Amy's eyes met Karma's, and her heart skipped a beat when she saw those sad hazel eyes. 

"Amy, of course I love you" Karma responded, grabbing Amy's hand quickly. 

"Do you really wanna love me forever?" Amy smiled sadly as tears escaped her big eyes. 

Karma smiled when she heard the words that Amy spoke, "When I am with you I feel like I am lost in a dream, I feel my heart beat get faster every time you look my way, I can't help but smile when I am around you. Amy I have always and will always love you. Forever." 

"Really" Amy laughed, as Karma wiped the tears from her face. 

"What made you think that I didn't?" Karma smiled 

"I, I don't know. We have been in this position before and it was all fake to you." Amy bit her bottom lip

"Well it isn't fake anymore" Karma pulled Amy close to her. 

"What did I do to deserve you?" Amy laughed, as she held Karma. 

"You must have done something great" Karma smiled "You have such great Karma."


	28. Be dirty with me

"You are very pretty" Karma mumbled as she tried to poke Amy's nose. 

"And you are very drunk" Amy laughed, as she took Karma's hand

"No" Karma giggled "I only had a little bit" Karma tried to show a little, by pressing her fingers almost together. 

"Really?" Amy smiled 

"Oh yeah" Karma bit her bottom lip, and then burst out laughing falling onto Amy. 

"Ok" Amy rolled her eyes as Karma rolled around on her lap. 

"How about we go to bed now?" Amy asked 

"Together?" Karma smiled up at Amy "That is inaprop..riat."

"Come on Karma, let's go to bed" Amy laughed 

"You are very dirty" Karma giggled "I like it" 

"Karma" Amy smiled down at her drunk friend "We aren't doing anything dirty, I think you're confused..I'm not Liam" 

"Eww!" Karma exclaimed "I don't wanna do....anything dirty with Liam" Karma laughed, making fake puking sounds. 

"Why is that?" Amy asked, smiling as Karma made faces up at her. 

"Because I love Amy" Karma whispered "But don't tell her, she wouldn't get it." 

"You love Amy?" Amy's eyes widened, her heart stopped when the words escaped Karma's drunken lips. 

"She is so pretty" Karma smiled, her eyes watching Amy. "She makes me feel...love" 

"I love you too Karma" Amy smiled, pressing her lips to Karma's forehead. Knowing Karma wouldn't remember anything about this.


	29. Be dirty with me part two

A week had passed and Amy was sitting on her bed, a drunk Karma sitting beside her...again. 

"Amy" Karma giggled "Who do you like?" 

"Karma" Amy rolled her eyes "Not tonight" 

"Come on" Karma smiled, as she fell onto Amy's lap. "Don't be mean"

"I'm not" Amy laughed "I just don't like anyone"

"I don't believe you" Karma smiled 

"Ok Karma" Amy smiled as she brushed the hair from Karma's face. 

"I'll tell you who I like" Karma laughed 

"Who?" Amy asked

"You!" Karma laughed, sitting up slightly so her face was close to Amy's. 

"Karma, your drunk you don't know what you're saying" Amy smiled. 

"I know what I'm saying" Karma smiled back "And I know what I said last week"

"What do you mean?" Amy tried to act like she didn't remember 

"I said I loved you, that you were beautiful..you said it back." Karma's smile faded, as she realized that maybe Amy didn't really feel that way. 

"I thought you forgot" Amy whispered 

"I know you did, but I woke up the next morning and I remembered exactly what happened."Karma smiled hopeful at Amy. 

"So why didn't you tell me?" Amy asked 

" I thought that if I recreated the moment, then you would say it again. So I could be sure I wasn't crazy." Karma muttered "Maybe I am crazy." 

"No!" Amy smiled, taking Karma in her arms "You aren't crazy, at least not when it comes to this. I do love you, I did say it last week."  
Karma smashed her lips into Amy's, taking in every last piece of the beautiful blonde as she did so. 

"Woah" Amy let out a breath 

"I know" Karma smiled.


	30. Goodbye

" Karma,   
I love you, and I know you love me too but not the same way; I know your brain is crazy for Liam but please Karma understand that how he makes you crazy...You make me crazy like that. 

I wish you would keep loving me..just love me like I love you. Cause Karma I'm no good without you, and no matter what I do I can't get enough of you. Karma I would fight fire to get close to you, I would run for miles just to get a taste of your lips again, God what do I got to do to get in your heart? 

I know the answer...Be a boy, probably Liam. I can't do that though; I can't just become him, I would for you but...I can't. 

So...Karma, I have love on my brain. the love is for you. But you won't let me in, you won't ever truly want me like that. I know I have loved you since...forever. I know I won't ever stop loving you. Which means that I will always be sad, alone, watching you flirt with boys while I wish I was them. 

I can't do that anymore Karma. So this is goodbye; Forever. I know my family won't miss me too much, they will move on as the perfect southern family without me. Lauren will take my room, and probably toss all my things. And well I have nobody else but you. I know you won't move on easy, but try for me. 

Don't you stop loving me, don't quit loving me Karma. Love me forever and one day it can be you and me together, straight up; In heaven.   
Love, Amy." 

Karma cried as she read the letter that Amy had left by her bed when she killed herself. She let her tears run free on her cheeks as she sobbed, her fingers slowly releasing the letter letting it drop to the floor. 

"Fuck Amy!" Karma sobbed loudly "I love you!!"


End file.
